


Psykos

by Deadpool1763492



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Love is love right?, Yandere Chat, i'll add more later, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool1763492/pseuds/Deadpool1763492
Summary: When Ladybug begins looking towards another boy, Chat won't tolerate it. How could his lady love anyone besides him? What could such man have that he lacked? No, he won't risk it. He can't risk it. This boy must go, and Chat is willing to do the job himself. Whatever it may take to show that he is the only one she needs. Love truly has no bounds, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that summary sucks, but I've never been good at writing them. I'm surprised you actually clicked on this. Anyway, this was my first time actually describing these types of things so vividly, but I think I did better than I first expected. I hope you enjoy!

I grin, my eyes wide as I lick my lips slowly. Another footstep sounds out in the alleyway as I near the man at the end, his back pressed against the wall of some building. The closer I get, the more prominent the sparkling tears streaking across his face are. I focus on his quick breathing, short and shallow, constantly interrupted with his quiet cries. I tilt my head slightly to the side, not helping the small laugh that manages to escape my parted lips.

“P-p-please…” Resorted to begging, have you? His eyebrows furrow as his breaths falter. “Please, I-I haven’t done anything to deserve this!” Now it is my smile that falters, a sudden surge of anger flowing through my veins.

“Did nothing wrong?” My voice dominates his, echoing through the empty night. “Why, that’s where you’re mistaken, my friend.” I lift a clawed hand to the right of his face, dragging my index finger on his cheek. He winces as the scarlet begins to flow downwards. His breathing begins to accelerate once more. He presses his head against the stone now, turning it to the side and closing his eyes, as if that would escape the pain. He leaves the cut side exposed to me. His skin is a warm ivory, his lips a soft pink. My gaze narrows towards him. “What did she see in you?” I almost mumble to myself. I raise my voice for him to hear. “What interest did she have in someone like you?” I let out another hoarse laugh, as if I had said some joke. _What am I saying? He is a joke._

“W-what are you talking about?” His words shrink by the moment, laced with terror. My other hand climbs under his shirt and digs into his stomach. His breath draws and his muscles tense. The scent meets my nose, and so I breathe it in, taking in its hellishly delicious smell. My eyelids flutter, my smile returning without hesitation. Deciding my fingers are deep enough into his skin, I begin to drag them slowly across, tearing the skin with ease. He can’t help but let out an anguished cry now.

“Please, no!” Now it is my breathing that begins to hasten with excitement, the metallic aroma filling the air. “Ah!” He lets out a series of coughs, blood now staining his lips. I stare curiously, my eyes growing wide again.

“I wonder how long it will take for you to die if I let you bleed out…” I look past him now, no longer sure if I’m talking to him or myself. “Then again, that does take the fun out of it all, now does it? Besides, it’s not like I have the time for that. I still have to make her a gift. It’s been so long since I’ve given her one…” I snap back from the fantasy to meet his blue eyes. His stomach trembles beneath my touch, my fingers still clawed in. I close my eyes momentarily before yanking the hand out, ripping more skin in the process. I step back and observe the shining crimson tarnishing my fingers, ignoring the man’s cries of agony as he collapses onto the pavement. _Red…just like her suit._ My heart skips a beat. I lift my head to the night sky, bringing my hand beside the dark abyss above me. _Red like her suit…midnight blue like her hair…_ I look down at the boy, who is barely breathing now. I see his half-closed teal eyes, then forcing a low growl out of my throat. _You don’t deserve those eyes._

A slow stream of air leaves my lips as I kneel down, placing my bloodied hand on his chin and forcing his head up so his empty eyes meet mine. He no longer seems conscious of my actions, already slipping away into the afterlife. I frown. “Well, you didn’t last very long, now did you?” I let out a snort. “How were you supposed to protect her if you couldn’t even withstand a little pain?”

“Please…” He whimpers quietly, but it clearly isn’t aimed towards me. He’s gone that far, has he? His instincts are taking over. I move his head left and right, closely observing his features. His body is limp and malleable in my hands, giving me the sudden desire to do more than I thought I would before. As I begin mapping out the rest of the night, a quiet ringing sounds out. Raising my eyebrow, I pull out my weapon, my eyes brightening when I see who is calling. I pick up immediately.

“Hello, my lady~” I say in a deep, fluent tone. “Why do you call at such a late hour?” She ignores my nickname, like usual.

“I could ask why you’re awake and transformed right now.” I glance at the dark-haired boy.

“I was just taking care of some business.” I turn my back to him. “What’s up?” She pauses, as if hesitating.

“Business? What business?” There is worry masked beneath her words. I open my mouth as the moments as I think of a response.

“…business,” is all I manage to let out before quickly changing the topic. “So, why’d you call?” Sadly, my charade doesn’t work.

“Chat,” her voice is softening, yet authoritative, “what did you do.” It comes out as more of a command than a question. _I’m going to make another gift for you, my lady._ I almost find myself saying out loud but bite my tongue before I do so.

“I was just on patrol, my lady.” I lie easily. “Did something happen?” I hear her let out an annoyed breath.

“Yes. Someone’s been akumatized—”

“At this hour?” She ignores my interruption.

“—some girl who’s setting buildings on fire. She’s calling herself Pyromania. Do you not see the smoke?” I look up into the darkened sky, frowning when I see my view obstructed by the buildings. “It doesn’t matter. I need you here before we have any casualties.” She hangs up before I can respond. I clutch on to my weapon and hold it beside my ear for another few moments afterwards before lowering it and turning back to my victim.

“You’ll have no wait, my friend.” I mumble to myself as I twirl the baton in my hand. “Now, where do I keep you so you’re not found?” I glance around the deserted area, only seeing a rotting dumpster and an old, run down hotel. “It’s the perfect place to do something like this, but there’s nowhere to hide an unfinished—” I hear an almost-silent groan and look back down at him. “Still kickin’, huh? Well then, I think I can trust you here for a bit. This akuma shouldn’t take too long.” I walk over to him, leaning down and placing a hand on the top of his head, hearing a small grunt come out of him. The remaining blood on my hand stains the black to a dark crimson. I grin. “I’ll be back sooner than you hope.” And, with that, I extend my weapon, launching myself to the rooftops of Paris, and sprint towards the now-prominent glowing light in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight interruption for our feline, but why would he complain when he will be spending time with the one he loves most? After a quick wash-up, he makes his way to Ladybug to stop this new akuma. He still, of course, has unfinished business to tend too afterwards, and he most definitely has not forgotten.

The thick scent of smoke fills my nose and lungs, now causing my eyes to sting. I resist the urge to cough as I search for my partner, the air already beginning to constrict my throat. “My lady!” I yell into the area. I’m still sprinting across the buildings, approaching a nearing heat. “Ladybug!” I get no response. ‘Where are you?’ I glance left and right to no avail. The smoke is too dense now, obscuring my vision. I cup my hands around my mouth, still smelling a hint of the metallic substance. “Ladybu—” I break into a series of coughs as the dense air constricts my lungs.

I hear a gasp in the midst of the chaos, and I am running towards it without a second thought. _She needs me…she needs me!_ I don’t stop sprinting when I see her silhouette against the brightening glow of the akumatized villain. “Chat, where are you?!” I now hear her yell out as I finally reach her.

“I’m here, my lady!” I reply, pulling out my baton and pointing it towards the aggressor. “Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in the smoke.”

“As long as you’re here now.” She isn’t using her yo-yo for some reason, perhaps it was ineffective against the villain.

“Got a plan?” I watch as the distant glow nears, and the sudden heat beats against my face. The heroine says nothing, giving me her answer. “Okay, so we need to think of a plan.” I hold back from coughing once more as the akuma emerges through the smog.

She seems almost consumed by flames, leaving scorched prints behind as she approaches us. Her head tilts slightly when she sees me. “Well, look who decided to show up.” She says in an almost gleeful tone. “The fun can finally begin!” I twirl the baton in my right hand now.

“Seems like you started the party without me. How rude of you.” I send the villain a smirk before running towards her and preparing to swing my weapon.

“Chat, no!” I hear my partner yell out, but I’m already following through with my attack. My baton passes through the fumes, flying past the blazes with no effect. I catch the other end of the weapon with my left hand to stop the momentum, my eyes widening when I look up at her and meet her gaze. It’s now her turn to smile as I’m suddenly pulled back by Ladybug’s yo-yo, just before the villain sends out a pulse of intense heat and smoke. I unconsciously gasp it in, then breaking into another series of coughs as the heroine’s weapon releases me from its tight hold.

“Thanks…m’lady…” I manage to let out between the deep breaths. I take a moment to catch my breath, only speaking once the coughing subsides. “I probably should’ve thought that out more.” She crosses her arms and shakes her head.

“I tried to warn you, idiot.” She replies before turning back to the akuma. “I think it might be time to use my lucky charm.”

“Do you know where the akuma’s hiding?” She shakes her head and narrows her gaze towards the other girl. _Well, that complicates things._

“Kinda difficult when I can’t get close to her.” Her reply is quick, like lightning on her tongue. I can’t help but smirk again. After avoiding another wave of heat, she finally uses her power. “Lucky charm!” The dark, think air is suddenly filled with a bright, reddish-pinkish light as an object formulates above her. I snap out of my trance to realize once again the two of us are still in battle.

“I’ll go distract her!” I shout to Ladybug, then breaking into a sprint towards the inferno. “You figure out what to do with that…” I risk a glance behind me. “…shovel?”

“Eyes on the road, pussycat.” My gaze snaps before me only a moment too late. A fist slams against the right side of my face, burning and agonizing, and flies me back to where I started, now laying against the rooftop on my back.

“Hello again, m’lady.” I grin towards the girl who is staring down at me, shaking her head again. I push myself back to a stand, almost disappointed when she doesn’t help me up, and touch the point of impact with my fingertips. I pull away immediately, hissing in pain. “Damn, that’ll ruin my beautiful face.” I smirk towards her, allowing the humor to mask the former disappointment. “But you love me anyway, right?” The two of us dodge another fireball.

“Shut up. I have an idea, but you’ll have to be the bait. Think you can handle a few more possible hits?” I turn to face the villain again, ready to break into another sprint.

“For you? Anything.” I run towards the heat, only to be stopped by the heroine grabbing my tail. It takes me a moment to regain my balance. “What gives?” I ask her in a fake annoyed tone.

“At least hear the plan first.” She rolls her eyes when I shrug in slight embarrassment. “Okay, we’ll have to lure her to the park.” More fire is launched at us, and we effectively avoid it. “There, I’ll be able to extinguish some of the fire with the dirt and we’ll hopefully be able to find the akuma.” _That’s a lot._

“Will we be able to do all that before your transformation gives out?” She rolls her eyes, now turning to face the direction of the park.

“We will if you stop wasting time. I’ll see you there, kitty!” She runs and jumps off the building. I focus my attention back on the villain, clutching my fists and smiling once more. _Almost time to get back to having my fun, bastard. Don’t get too comfortable._

“Heh,” the small laugh escapes as the burning figure appears before me. _Focus._ I remind myself. “Well, you ready for round two, bitch?” I push my right foot slightly in front and get into a boxer’s position. She walks casually towards me, stopping only a few feet away and putting her hands on her hips. I can feel the heat radiating off of her but ignore the stinging sensation on my body. Her eyes seemingly narrow.

“What are you two planning?” She asks suspiciously. My grin widens.

“You’ll just have to find out.” Her patience runs out and her temper snaps. She charges towards me, screaming in frustration. She swings her fist to my face, but I manage to duck under just in time. She looks down at me in confusion. I send her a quick wink before kneeing her in the stomach and knocking her back. Holding back from hissing from the sudden contact with the fire, I recover swiftly, turning and running in the same direction as Ladybug.

I be sure not to look to be sure she’s following, knowing I’d screw up by taking a risk like that. I feel the sensation in my throat, warning me that another cough would soon be emerging, but I push the thought of it down. _Almost there._ I tell myself as the lights of the park come into sight, despite the smoke beginning to consume the area. ‘This better work.’ I take a sharp turn onto the next street as an attempt to slow the villain down, and make my way to the park’s main entrance. I sprint through the gates just as I hear the familiar voice shout towards me.

“Chat, duck!” I immediately leap forward as a pile of dirt flies over me and lands on the villain. I hear her scream—I can’t tell if it is from pain or annoyance—and the heroine yells out in success. “It worked!” I find myself on my stomach, my face buried in the grass.

“Congrats, my lady.” I say in a muffled, monotone voice. I then push myself up to a sit and turn around to see the villain doing the same, no longer consumed in flames. Her hair is a brunette color, not red like I would have expected it to be. “Ladybug, may I please borrow the shovel?" I ask her. She stares at me before reluctantly tossing it to me. I catch it using both hands as the akuma turns to the other hero for some reason, prepared to battle. Anger is blinding, after all. I don’t complain, taking the chance to lift the tool so the metal end is behind my head, and run to the villain, screaming as I swing the shovel at full force as I would with my baton. The metal comes in contact with the back of her head, and she collapses immediately.

My breathing is heavy as I stare at the girl, passed out before me. _Damn, I didn’t think it’d be that easy._ I look up at Ladybug, who is also starting at the girl in shock. “I…” she begins hesitantly, “I did not expect that.”

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises.” I send her a wink as I place the tool over my shoulders. “Now, you better fix everything before you detransform.” As if on cue, the sound of her earrings rings out. She rolls her eyes and leans down to the unconscious girl and takes an object: some sort of jewel around her neck. _I wonder what the hell happened to her._ I question when I see the large ruby now in the bluenette’s hand.

“I’ll need your help with this one, kitty.” She says to me. A grin grows across my face as I swing the spade down towards the ground, leaning on it as it begins digging into the ground.

“What’s the magic word, m’lady?” Her eyes narrow and another beep sounds out. “C’mon, Ladybug…unless you’re willing to reveal yourself to me now.” She groans in annoyance. I can’t help but let out a snicker.

“Chat, can you _please_ use your cataclysm to destroy the object?” Her bluebell eyes glisten in the moonlight when she says this, flashing with irritation and, surprisingly, a hint of mischief.

“Of course, my lady,” I pass her the tool so she could restore the city, my fingers lingering on hers for a moment before pulling away. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

“Shut up and do it.” I let out another laugh as I say my own magic word, and energy rushes up my arm to my right hand. I crouch down and grab the jewel, watching as it crumbles in my palm. The akuma remains, fluttering out of my grasp. I watch as Ladybug catches it in her yo-yo and recites her mantra, releasing it as a pure, white butterfly. The former villain transforms back to a normal citizen as the other girl prepares to throw the shovel into the air, but I notice her hesitate for a moment.

“Are you okay, my lady?” She glances up at me before letting out a small sigh and throwing the object into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She yells, causing it to explode into a swarm of ladybugs. The smoke dissipates and the fires extinguish. I take in a deep breath, the air feeling cool in my lungs. _That’s a lot better._ I turn back to the civilian, but they’re already gone. “Where’d she go?” I look to see the girl beside me.

“I have no idea. Maybe she was too embarrassed to face us?” She’s about to say more when the final warning sounds out. “Looks like your time is about to run out. I’ll see you later, my lady.” I hold her hand, bowing down to kiss it. She stiffens but allows me to do so. I smile as I rise up and let her go.

“I’ll…see you later, Chat.” She says before taking a few steps back and launching herself into the city with the help of her yo-yo. I was left alone once again. _Time’s up, my friend._ A wide grin forms on my face, my breathing beginning to quicken. _Calm down. Let’s hope he hasn’t gotten away._ I make my way back to the rooftops, now making my way back to the deserted alleyway. _It’ll take around ten minutes. He couldn’t have gotten away in the condition he was in; he was unconscious when I left him. What if he woke up? What if someone found him?_ The blood begins thumping in my ears again, like a constant drum. I can feel the anxiety rising inside of me. _I have to get there. He couldn’t have found help. I’m dead if he did, goddamnit._

I see the place in the distance, and my breaths almost hitch. I stop at the edge of the building, peering over to see the boy’s silhouette in the dim light. _Oh, thank god._ I let out a deep breath I didn’t know I was holding and jump into the alleyway, landing in a perched position.

I hear him groan—he’s conscious again. _This’ll be fun…_ I lift myself slightly, walking towards him with my back arched. I bring my left hand to the wall of the old building beside me, dragging my claws against it. I grin when I see the boy’s eyes widen at the sound. His head begins to shake frantically, but no words escape his bloodied lips.

“Hello again!” I say in an overly-cheerful tone. “I’m glad you didn’t leave before our fun was over.” His hand grips on to the wound on his stomach, soaking it in the red liquid. “I’m sorry I took so long; my lady needed me.” _My lady. Not yours. Mine._ My smile falters with the thought of her with this pathetic piece of shit. _He can’t protect himself. How would he ever protect you, Ladybug?_ Her image flashes in my head. The smile returns instantly at the thought of her beauty; the stars reflecting in her eyes as she looks up at me, her slightly parted lips letting out a subtle breath in something of awe or curiosity. I feel my body begin to shake with anticipation.

My gaze meets the boy’s. His blue eyes glisten with fresh tears. _Blue eyes._ My claws dig into the leather on the flesh of my palm. I move towards him with long, slow steps now. He yelps, glancing left and right for some sort of non-existent escape. I tilt my head slightly to right and bare my fangs. A low growl vibrates from my throat. I ignore his incoherent pleads for mercy, now pushing his chin up with my right hand.

My eyes narrow at his, the deep blue wavering when my green meets it. “Your eyes.” I mumble to him as if attempting to hold back my rage. “You have no right to own such eyes. Someone like you is nothing like her; you do not deserve those eyes.” My left hand slides up the side of his face, the right remaining at his chin. My thumb lingers beneath his quivering eye while my index drags upon his temple. My gaze darkens as my claws then clasp against the muscle, proceeding to dig into the socket.

I don’t want to admit it, but his screams are beautiful. I’m lucky to have found such an isolated part of the city, or someone would have come rushing over right away, but I’ve seen the people here. They don’t give a shit about anything. My arm flies back from the sudden release and the blood is scattered all throughout the stone. The boy falls to the ground, his hands now covering the fresh injury. His breathing his quick and heavy as he cries, a lot louder than I would like.

“Would you shut up already?” I spit at him. Now turning my back to him, I observe the muscle now lying lifeless in my hand. I hold it between the thumb and index of my left hand, pressing down on it gently. _They are no comparison to yours, my lady. Yours always seem brighter, full of life and beauty. This is nothing, but a pair is still necessary._ “We’re not done yet, my friend.” I face him again, crouching down and forcing him up. Blood flows from the now-empty socket, almost like tears stained red.

“Please…” I shake my head once again, grinning like a goddamn fool. I don’t wait to grab a hold of his other eye, yanking it out much more easily than the first. His screams are quieter now; maybe he’s getting used to the pain. The blood is released again, but I don’t mind the mess. _It’ll be annoying to clean some of it, though. It’s a good thing I don’t need to worry about fingerprints with this costume on._

I stare at the boy, who is now on the ground crying quietly. I wonder what it must be like, being able to see one minute and going blind the next. I doubt he cares about something like that, seeing that he knows he’s going to die soon anyway. _Now for the real question: What should I give her?_ I look down at my left palm. _I could give her the eyes, but she might not like them, not to mention how delicate they may be. These are worthless then._ I shrug and place my other hand over them, then pressing against them until I could feel them suddenly deflate. Uncovering them, I watch the gelatin-like substance slide down my hands. _Disgusting. Oh, the things I do for you, my lady._ I brush my hands against each other as an attempt to wipe them off quickly, but it doesn’t do much. _Whatever._ I return my focus to the boy, who is now on his back and would be staring at the sky if he weren’t, well, blind.

“Okay, Luka,” I begin, crouching beside him to see if he is still alive, “let’s see what to do with you now…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at updating things. Like, REALLY really bad. This might not be updated for a few months seeing how busy I've been, but I'll try my best, though I can't promise anything. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, thanks for reading, and remember, comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short, I usually just post these on Amino, so they're usually not over 1300 words. The next chapter is a lot longer though, and I intend to keep that trend going. Thanks again for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
